


Hate is Just the Lie You Hide Behind

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [14]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Love your blog! can you please write me an imagine where zach from JW is your stepbrother and you guys hate each other ALOT but In the end get kinda smutty pls!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is Just the Lie You Hide Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I tried to make this humorous and gradually heated! Sorry it’s taking me a while to post, things are going on but hopefully my self-enforced solitude will give me time to write ha. Side note, in this story Gray doesn’t exist in this story, sorry! All that said, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I realized after finishing this that both of my Nick Robinson/Zach requests ended up being water-based at some point…HA! I’m totally not secretly a mermaid! *Swims away*

“Ow!” You yelp, snapping your head to the side to glare at Zach before picking up the stray pencil. “Fuck off you little shit!”

Zach laughs, “oh don’t be such a baby, I’m just messing around!”

You roll your eyes and huff, “yeah, because throwing a pencil at me is _totally_ o-fucking-kay!”

You throw the pencil back at Zach and bark a laugh when it nails him right in the forehead, the teenager blinks in surprise before glaring dagger at you.

“Oh that’s it!” The brunette exclaims, scrambling off his bed before tackling you on yours.

You and Zach have been sharing a room for the past year, both your parents had moved into a smaller house in the suburbs and back then sharing a room with your step-brother had seemed like a great idea, the two of you were so close with each other. However, over the past year you and Zach had begun to drift, hardly able to stay in the same room with each other without going for the other’s throat through vicious comments or outright attacks, your parents said it was just what being a sixteen year-old meant, being ‘rebellious’ and that it would pass - it’s been exactly seven months since that comment, you were now seventeen and Zach almost eighteen and nothing has changed. It all started on Zach’s end, the sudden coldness and pranks, the way he’d call you a “baby” for being upset by them, and to mask your feelings you became just as mean.

“Get off of me, fatass!” You yell, turning onto your back and begin writhing beneath the boy who straddles your waist and tries to wrestle your wrists still.

“Not until you say mercy!” Zach states with a smirk, a finality in his tone you knew all too well - unfortunately because of situations like this.

The two of you were relentless - and possibly a little reckless - during your battle, you’d managed to get Zach off of you with a solid fist to his crotch, making the teen double over and the boy relates by punching you in the boob. However, this didn’t go as he’d planned, folding your arms over your chest with a pained yelp, you find yourself falling off the side of the bed when you jerked backwards, worst part? You hit your head on the corner of the bedside table. You shout in pain, clutching the back of your head with your eyes screwed shut, trying to will away the throbbing that began to pulsate through your head.

“ _Shit!”_ You hear Zach exclaim, jumping off the bed and scrambling to your side. “Fuckfuckfuck! (Y/N) are you okay?!”

The teenager places a gentle hand on your wrist, “let me see.”

You hesitate for a moment, trying to ignore the way you heart quickens a little at how close he was.

“Fine, just…don’t be stupid,” you warn, no real threat in your voice.

Zach gently moves your hand aside and inspects where you hit your head, after a moment he sits back on the backs of his legs and smiles.

“You’re good, just a bruise,” he says, leaning forward he kisses your forehead and you feel your heart fucking _stop._ “Sorry again.”

You stare wide eyed at the teenager, internally smacking yourself for feeling so flustered all of a sudden over what Zach had just done, you knew it was stupid to feel that way towards this idiot but…you just couldn’t _help_ it.

“(Y/N)?” Zach calls out and you jerk away from him, scrambling onto your feet you run into the restroom.

Slamming the door behind you and throw yourself against it, screwing your eyes you mind races.

‘ _(Y/N) stop being fucking stupid! Zach is your step-brother, hell more than that he’s a fucking retard!’_ You internally lecture yourself, repeating to yourself that whatever these feelings were would fade.

However, for the love of everything good you knew that was a lie…it’s been this way since you were fucking _sixteen,_ so what where the chances these feelings would suddenly disappear? You knew what they were, how over the past year every time Zach dated a girl - no matter how briefly - your chest would tighten seeing them together, how you did everything to get his attention - even if it meant you were bothering the crap out of him. How every time you saw a girl cuddle with him you wished it was you, how anytime he _kissed_ another person you wished—

‘ _Stop it! StopitstopitSTOPIT, (Y/N)!’_ You scream at yourself, begging the torturous thoughts to go away.

You knew Zach didn’t like you, hell it seemed like he could barely _stand_ you, that much was clear…and yet you couldn’t help the way your skin practically _burned_ where he kissed you.

“ **(Y/N)?** ” You hear Zach call on the other end of the lavatory door and you almost jump out of your skin. “ **Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Oh fuck, should I call an ambulance?!** ” The brunette’s voice grew more and more frantic with each question and you actually felt bad, your head didn’t hurt anymore, it was just a dull throb now that hardly registered.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…” you trail, trying to come up with an excuse. “Could you grab me a swimsuit? I want to swim,” you say, the thought of floating around the pool was appealing as ever now.

You hear nothing for a few moments then muffled sound of something closing sounds and is soon followed by a knock, moving away from the restroom door you open it a little.

“Thanks,” you say softly, reaching a hand out to take the bathing suit from Zach.

Suddenly the teenager grabs your wrist, halting you from retreating back into the lavatory, “are you sure you’re okay?”

Looking up you meet his eyes, worry clear in them and you feel your chest ache…he’s never reacted this way before, then again he’s never actually _hurt_ you before - not physically, anyway.

“I’m fine, Zach, don’t worry,” you reassure, following your words up with a soft smile and you feel your face heat up when he smiles back, large and genuine.

He hasn’t smiled at you like that in _months._

You hadn’t noticed Zach releasing your hand until he steps back, retreating your limb you close the bathroom door and sigh, looking down at the bathing suit you still for a moment; it’s your favorite bikini.

‘ _He remembered…’_ you think, feeling a smile ghost on your lips. ‘ _Don’t be stupid, (Y/N), it’s probably just a coincidence._ ’

“Right, coincidence…” you whisper to yourself, physically shaking the thoughts away but regret the action a little when your head throbs sharply.

‘ _It’s just a coincidence, nothing more._ ’

~~~~~

It was already dark out when you entered the pool, you must have lost track of time while studying earlier but despite the lack of light you still wanted to swim so you didn’t let it deter you. Walking into the small backdoor pool you swim out into the middle, the pool lights were off, your parents usually turned them on if you or Zach wanted a late-night swim but you just couldn’t be bothered. Stopping you turn onto your back and look up at the night sky, stars were far and few in between but you could see them well enough and enjoyed the sight. You paddle your arms lightly to keep you from drifting too far to the side of the pool, the soft sound of water lapping against your ears or crickets in the garden your soundtrack to the warm June night. School was almost over, you and Zach would be graduating soon and for some reason the thought bothered the hell out of you.

‘ _Don’t be stupid, you know why it bothers you so much,_ ’ your mind says, a coiling like lead low in your stomach at the reason. ‘ _It’s because you’ll both be off to university, you won’t see each other anymore._ ’

It was sad but true, you had gotten accepted to NYU while Zach would be going to Princeton University, the two of you would don longer be together on a daily basis, instead it would be as far and few in between as the stars in the sky, coming home during the holidays the only times you’d see one another. You feel your eyes begin to burn, you knew it was stupid to cry over this, over not seeing Zach anymore especially because he obviously didn’t care. However, you were here in the pool alone so what did hiding your tears matter? No one would ever know anyway, at that you allowed the hot streams to flow freely, salty tears blurring your view of the dark sky above you before spilling into the warm water of the pool.

‘ _The least I can hope for is that he won’t forget me,_ ’ you think, screwing your eyes shut.

Suddenly you feel hands grip your ankles and yank, you yelp before your head goes underwater. Upon resurfacing you splutter and wipe your face, Zach inches from you and your heart stops, what if he sees you’ve been crying?

“Zach!” You yell, trying to keep the tremble out of your voice as you splash water at him.

The teenager laughs, wiping his face, “hey I was just messing around—” the brunette abruptly stops, face falling. “Why are you crying?” Zach asks, voice soft and concerned.

You couldn’t help yourself, practically throwing yourself at the teenager you wrap your arms around Zach’s neck and cling to him.

“(Y/N) what’s wrong?”

“Please don’t forget about me, Zach,” you beg, unable to hide your sobs. “Please, I know you hate me but please don’t….”

You feel Zach’s arms wrap around you, gently moving to the side of the pool and you find your footing - when had you gotten to the shallow end?

“What are you talking about (Y/N)?” Zach asks, wet hand cupping your jaw as his eyes search your face. “I don’t ‘hate’ you.”

You stop, eyes opening to meet his, “you don’t?”

“Of course I don’t!”

“B-But for the past year you and I have never stopped fighting a-and—”

“I’m sorry,” Zach interrupts, sighing heavily. “I…I was trying to keep you away, I thought keeping you at arm’s length would make this easier, I never thought it’d upset you this much… _fuck.”_

“What are you talking about?” You ask, sniffling a little as your tears subside.

“I—fuck, (Y/N)  don’t know how to even _begin_ to say this…” Zach trails off, watching you worriedly before clutching his hair harshly.

“Zach?”

It all happened so fast, one moment you were worried about never seeing Zach again and the next he was kissing you. You still for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden action, Zach quickly pulls away fear clear in his eyes.

“Shitshit _shit!_ (Y/N), I-I’m sorry, I just—”

It was your turn to cut him off, you grip the back of Zach’s neck and pull him in, your lips pressing against his in a harsh and messy kiss but it was hands down one of the best kisses of your life. Zach is still on you for a moment but soon kisses you back eagerly, his hands cautiously moving onto your hips, and even in the warm water you could feel his cold hands tremble a little against your hot skin.

You pull back, feeling a little light headed and breathless, “I w-wasn’t reading that wrong, right?” You ask, smiling small. “You kissed me for a reason, right?”

Zach huffs a laugh, smiling wide.

“Which reason? That I think you’re beautiful? Smart? Quirky? A totally adorable dork? Or the reason that I’m undeniably in love with you and have been trying to hide it for so long it _hurts?”_

You stare a little wide eyed at Zack, “y-you’re in _love_ with _me_?”

“Of course I am, you idiot,” Zach says through a chuckle, but you can see the trepidation in his eyes.

Wrapping your arms tightly around the teenager’s neck you pull him in and hold him tight, you were very possibly squeezing the life out of him but you didn’t care, because…well fuck, because Zack just told you he’s _in love with you._ Pulling back you feel your smile scratch achingly wide and you kiss him, you kiss him hard and long - least to say, he knew you felt the same.

“I love you too Zack,” you breathe, smiling wide.

“I guessed as much,” the brunette chuckles.

Time seems to slow and everything drowns out, the only sounds around is the lapping of water to your skin and the sounds of your breathing. Your hands slowly slide down Zach’s neck, resting your palms softly on his shoulders, and your breathing hitches for a moment upon feeling his hands gently squeeze your hips. You lean in slowly and Zach does the same, you feel his hot breath fan over you face and you shiver a little, the feeling of his lips ghosting over yours makes you body yearn for him. Zach closes the gap this time, pressing his full lips to yours and you shiver, kissing back slow and passionately. You were wrong earlier, _this_ is the best kiss of your life. The brunette teenager’s hands slowly move, wandering digits caressing every dip and curve of your body, memorizing you through the pads of his fingers.

“Z-Zach,” you breathe out, voice shaking slightly as you feel your skin rise.

The teenager meets your eyes, leaning in he trails kisses down your neck and you moan softly, the sound only just heard by Zach. He says your name, repeats it like a mantra as his hands caress your body, you press your head against the corner of the pool’s ledge but arch your body out, your body craving more.

“Are you sure about this, (Y/N)?” Zach asks softly, pausing and pulling back a little to meet your eyes.

You still at his question, _were_ you ready to do this? Everything up to this point could be shrugged off, kept as a secret between you and Zach, a mistake made during an emotional time and nothing more. However, the thought of it being ‘nothing more’ made your heart sink, you didn’t want to label this a ‘mistake’, nor did you _want_ to forget it. Not ever.

“I’m sure,” you reply, nodding your head a little before placing a chaste kiss on Zach’s lips.

You feel him smile against your lips, practically tasting the happiness that comes off him in waves on his tongue - you couldn’t lie, you felt the same. Zach’s wandering digits slowly move down, slipping into the waistband of your bikini-bottoms and his eyes move to meet yours, silently asking permission and you nod instantly. You feel his middle and ring finger press against your clit and you bite off a moan, moving your legs to wrap them around your waist. Your action encourages him and he presses on, moving his digits in a circular motion against you, Zach cuts off your moan this time by moving in to kiss you - as if he were trying to drink in your moans. Your hips move against his fingers, muffled mewls slipping into his mouth as he rubs you off and maybe it was the excitement of the situation or longing for him, but you feel your insides practically melt and pool low in your stomach, your orgasm coming quick and there was nothing you could do to slow it down. Shifting his hand Zach slips two fingers inside you and uses his thumb to rub against your bundle of nerves, eliciting a deep groan that practically tears itself right from your throat.

“S-Shit, oh fuck, Z-Zach I’m close,” you moan out, resting your forehead against his shoulder now.

You feel him groan and nibble and suck at your neck, his other hand coming up to fondle your breast under the stringy bikini top. Your legs began to tremble slightly, your orgasm just within reach and before you could warn him, you bite down on Zach’s shoulder to muffle your near screaming moan as your walls clench down around him, your orgasm hitting you harder than before - for a moment you could have sworn the world was consumed by white.

“Z-Zach!” You mean, voice high and pinched.

The teenager doesn’t stop his movements, not only riding you out through your orgasm but keeps you in the brink of insanity with how sensitive you are, only to have him continue rubbing your clit. You make a noise, somewhere mixed between a moan and groan and shy away from his hand before he finally lets up, his hand slipping out of your bottoms.

“That was…” you trail, unable to find the right words as your brain still tries to regain function.

“A fucking dream come true,” the brunette continues for you with a breathy chuckle and heart stopping grin, but he wasn’t wrong. “You’re amazing, (Y/N).”

You pause for a moment, feeling a little silly for blushing after all this.

“You’re amazing, too, Zach,” you reply, smiling shyly at the boy.

He leans forward and kisses you, soft but fueled with passion.

“Lets get out of here, before we get sick,” says Zach, and you nod, following him out of the pool.

That night you slept in his arms, his body burled around you and you no longer felt alone, instead you felt loved…loved by the very person you’ve loved for so long and that fact alone made you fall asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
